


Heavy Is The Head That Wears The Crown

by bug_from_space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Time Skips, first time writing this format, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_from_space/pseuds/bug_from_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus reflects during the years, on his times with Gellert Grindelwald</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Is The Head That Wears The Crown

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I want to say is that I had to write this as a school assignment, so it is not my best work, also why would J.K. Rowling be writing fanfiction for her own fandom? In conclusion I am not J.K. Rowling, so I do not own the characters or the setting.

August 22nd, 1899

What would you do if everything you ever knew came falling down? In an instant my entire life changed. I went from having everything; a family, even if it was broken, a best friend, and plans for the future. Then, it all changed, my beautiful sister was dead, and Gellert was gone, and our plans were ruined. After all the shock finally wore off, I sat on the floor, watching the dying embers of the fire. I suppose I should have realized earlier that it never would have worked, I could have avoided so much pain that way. But it was over now, and nothing I could do could change that, Ariana was still dead and my Aberforth blamed me. I stayed for the funeral and Aberforth and I got into a fight. He always said I couldn’t be trusted to look after Ariana, and him. I suppose he was right. 

August 24th, 1899

My visions and dreams clogged my head, and he crept in like a snake. Weaving his words together and sounding so convincing. They were lies though, most of the things he told me. Gellert was someone brilliant, in a world depleted of of any brilliance, and I think that’s why I wanted him to be good so much. My brother called him a thief and a liar. I should have listened.

Our ideas seemed to glow with hope, and with it, our plans took form. I should have payed attention though, as his ideas became less about equality and more about domination. I think in many ways my brother was right, even if I hate to admit it. If I had listened then much unwanted pain could have been avoided. 

November 8th, 1945

One sparkling summer, and then years between our next meeting. I think there was always a part of me that always knew I would see him again. He continued with our plans, and he grew to be one of the most powerful people of all time. I was called to defeat him, when everyone else that had tried had been killed. We battled for hours, and eventually I won.

January 13th, 1945

People called me a hero, but I do not think I am one, and I do not believe I ever will. Heavy is the head that wears the crown, so very true I think. Responsibilities weighing you down, constantly. Perhaps one day I might be able to look in the mirror and see a hero, as the rest of the world sees, but for now all I see is a coward who was to scared to battle an old friend.

May 19th, 1998

I think I am going to die soon. That may actually be the best thing. I am an old man who has lived a long life, and it’s time, I think for someone else to take the spotlight. I will not be sad to go. Perhaps it’s time to welcome death as a friend and not as a bitter enemy.


End file.
